1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to devices and methods for processing data packets of a data stream and use of said devices.
2. Background of the Related Art
In recent years, the number of video and image-based monitoring systems has steadily increased. In the process, the data to be transferred are transmitted wirelessly, during which time transmission errors can occur. These transmission errors are resolved, for example, when faulty or missing data packets are sent out again. This results in high delay times during data packet transmission. In near-real-time applications, however, any data packet transmission delay times must be kept low. Consequently, the problem exists that repeat transfers of data packets cannot occur in near-real-time applications, because the real time requirement cannot be maintained.
Alternatively, by using a forward error correction code that accompanies the data packets to be transferred, faulty or missing data packets received can be reconstructed. This approach has the disadvantage that a portion of the transmission bandwidth is used for transmission of the forward error correction code (=redundancy). In addition, the approach presented will not work satisfactorily in the following cases during transmission of segments with greatly varying error rates:                (a) The redundancy is transmitted even though the data packets reached the receiver error-free, during which time transmission bandwidth was needlessly used.        (b) The redundancy is transmitted, but based on the high error rate, it is not sufficient to be able to completely reconstruct the faulty or missing data packets.        